bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennavieve
Jennavieve, often nicknamed Jenna, or otherwise known as Life, Evolution, or Mother Nature (sometimes just "Nature"), is the Primordial Being of Life itself, appearing just at the same time as her brother Death, therefore, coming into existence with the concept of life. She is the creator of almost everything that resides in life: such as plants, animals, and evolution itself as well as what humans know as Nature. She also eventually created Titans and Deities. Being the third Primordial Being and the living concept of life and existence, Jennavieve is the younger sister of God and Amara, the twin sister of Death, and the older sister of Magnus and Oberon. Biography Early History Origins Jennavieve existed during the beginning, coming into existence when the concept of life did, and lived in harmony alongside her siblings: her older brother God, her older sister Amara, her twin brother Death, her younger sister Magnus and her youngest brother Oberon, as well as her sister-in-law Aurora. When Jennavieve witnessed Oracle's beginning, she adored and loved her first nephew. Primordial War War with Amara With the assistance of her brother God, His Seraphim, and Aurora, Jennavieve fought Amara after she attacked her children and corrupted Jennavieve's creations which became the titans, eventually helping imprison Amara and creating a lock, which God had given to Barachiel, whose grace she hoped would counter its essence, and then made a method with God and Death to allow younger species to purify her children. She proceeded to assist her brothers in creating the natural order and the various species in the Multiverse. Exile to Earth Jennavieve then disappeared in grief from losing her first children shortly after the natural order was set up, hiding on each of the Earths in the Multiverse once they were created. On the blue and green planets, Jennavieve created nature upon them, such as trees, bushes, mountains, rocks, lakes, rivers and oceans. She also created animals, such as dinosaurs, life before them, and life after them, as well as modern animals. Creation Eventually, Jennavieve created Titans, but they started to cause destruction on Earth. Therefore, to fight them, she created the Chief Pagans, deities of immense power, such as Zeus, Kali, Ra, etc. and they became her children the same way the angels are God's. And they went the war with the titans, which still rages on in the 21st century. Personality Jennavieve is enigmatic, wise, compassionate, free-spirited and full of wonder. In many ways, Jennavieve is the polar opposite of her brother Death, showing emotions freely as she views them as an aspect of life. She also holds a sense of humor, as shown with a book she gave Lucifer. She is known to hold a great deal of sadness over her children's corruption, and once had great rage at Amara, going to war against her and eventually helping in sealing her sister away once Eve found she could not kill Amara. She also has shown anger at the Team for disturbing the Natural Order. Jennavieve views life as a precious thing, that should not be wasted, and wishes for people to cherish their lives, no matter how good or bad. Jennavieve, despite being the Primordial Being of Life itself, is willing to kill for the greater good, but she does not take any pleasure in doing so. Like with Oracle, Jennavieve has admitted that being worshiped as a god made her uncomfortable, and when encountering a species that does she tries to convince them to stop. Despite her angry mood towards Amara, Jennavieve does have guilt over sealing her older sister away, realizing during their fight that Amara simply didn't want her family to drift apart, but feels it was necessary to seal her away for creation itself to be allowed to exist. In some ways, Oracle is like Jennavieve because of this. As far as her family goes, Jennavieve is a devoted and loving sister to her siblings, aunt to her nieces and nephews, and mother to her children. According to Death, Zeus, and even Oracle, Jennavieve is an excellent strategist. Physical Appearance In human form, Jennavieve appears to be a tall, slim, and beautiful woman who appears to be in her mid to late 40s, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She had a fine facial feature. She did not use makeup in Primordial times, but at the turn of the 21st century, she began to emphasize her beauty. For all the times she has visited Earth, she wore clothing authentic to whatever time and region she visited. Barachiel and Ariel greatly resemble her, inheriting blonde hair along with features. She also wears colors associated with life: just as orange, yellow, green, purple, and white. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being that is the living personification of the concept of Life itself, Jennavieve is among the oldest and most powerful beings of all, possessing a vast amount of incalculable supernatural power that allows her to do essentially anything she can think of, with only her older siblings God and Amara surpassing her, only her brother Death being her equal, and she is slightly stronger than her younger siblings Magnus and Oberon. However, the true potential of her power has barely been scratched. Jennavieve has demonstrated various feats of supremely great power. * Primordial Being Physiology: As the Primordial Being of Life, Jennavieve is incalculably powerful. Considering the fact that she is the third oldest and most powerful of all the Primordial Beings, her nearly unrivaled and infinite powers completely surpasses even the mightiest of any other lesser being in creation, including ghosts, monsters, witches, fairies, reapers, even the mightiest of her gods, as well as demons and even angels. Despite this, she is exceeded only by God and Amara, rivaled by Aurora, equaled only to her brother Death, and only slightly surpasses that of Magnus and Oberon. She is also slightly stronger than Oracle. ** Immortality: Being one of the Primordial Beings, Jennavieve is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Life, she cannot be killed until all life forms are deceased. In the event her body is destroyed, she can repair it as long as life exists in the universe. ***'Invulnerability:' Jennavieve is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand Amara attacking only him for a great deal of time. She could withstand blows from Oracle in GodRage. **'Mandatory Existence:' Jennavieve's existence is one of six that provides balance to reality, the other being Death. As God put it, like how Light needs Dark and vice versa, "Life needs Death", and "Death needs Life". If she is killed, reality itself will end. It was said that if both Jennavieve and Death were to die, a new balance would be established. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being the Primordial Being of Life and Existence themselves, Jennavieve is among the most powerful beings in all of existence, possessing enough immaculate power to do anything she wishes. For instance, she was able to fight against Amara for a time without assistance from other beings and help God, Aurora, and the Seraphim seal her away, and being confident about her ability to match and seal Amara on her own (with the assistance of God and His Seraphim) when she took the form of Amara and was at slightly less than half her power and later on a second confrontation helped God, Death, Oberon, Oracle, Eartheia, the Archangels, Angels, Demons, Pagans, Reapers, Fairies, and Witches greatly injure her. Like with God, the immensity of Jennavieve's incalculable power is shown when she created several beings of her own: such as the Titans, the Pagan Deities, Olympus, and Nature as well as all the wildlife that inhabited it. ***'Apportion:' Jennavieve can send away and retrieve objects and beings in creation by willing it. ***'Biokinesis:' Jennavieve has the ability to manipulate the health of most beings, even being capable of curing and treating diseases superior to anything Pestilence can do. ***'Chlorokinesis:' When Jennavieve walked by a garden dying from Death's presence, it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs. She also restored many destroyed rain forests by thinking of it. ***'Cleansing/Blessing:' Jennavieve cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping her hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process. ***'Curse Creation/Bestowal:' Jennavieve was able to help God and Titania create a curse powerful enough to bind Amara so long as it is is not broken. ***'Dimension Creation:' When Jennavieve helped bind Amara, she created an inescapable prison, she has also created at least one separate and unique universe with alternate versions of Heaven, Hell and Earth around the prison to show her siblings the beauty of their creations. She also created realms for her children to inhabit, such as the Nine Realms and Olympus. ***'Entity Creation/Modification:' Jennavieve has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as her children the Pagans and all life on earth: including plants, animals, bodies of water, etc. Additionally, she has the ability to modify beings, and changing archangels and even seraphs enough to hide their true essence from others. ***'Extremely Advanced Holy White Light:' Jennavieve is capable of releasing a blast of light from his palm that can cause extraordinary damage, being capable of wiping out the entire Turok-Han species instantly and harming Amara. Jennavieve can also destroy the physical forms of the younger horsemen if necessary. ***'Extremely Advanced and Focused Smiting:' Jennavieve can smite beings like angels can, but in the case of demons she can focus the damage only on the demon, Jennavieve is even capable of smiting all angel types except the Archangels and Seraphim. ***'Healing:' Jennavieve, as the Primordial Being of Life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including those inflicted with Death's scythe and the blade of an archangel, but injuries caused by Amara can slow her ability to heal others for a time. ***'Life Empowerment:' Being the Primordial Being of Life, Jennavieve gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. ***'Power Restoration/Bestowal:' Jennavieve can restore and create powers, such as granting humans power on par with her first children. Jennavieve also created a form of magic that is able to counter demonic and malevolent powers. Additionally, she gave Oracle the power to hide from God. ***'Purification:' Jennavieve created a method for younger species to purify her children of Amaras' corruption with stakes, she can also purify Demons. ***'Resurrection Control:' Jennavieve can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because, like Death, she respects the natural order. Jennavieve is also capable of preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. ***'Shapeshifting:' Jennavieve generally takes on a human form when appearing on earth. ***'Soul Restoration/Recreation:' Jennavieve holds the ability to restore the soul of soulless humans, able to give it back to their body, or even making a new one to replace it. Jennavieve used this ability to restore the souls of those who had lost them to Amara. ***'Super Strength:' Jennavieve has an enormous amount of physical strength, being able to overpower and kill any being younger than herself. Jennavieve is strong enough to block blows from Oracle in GodRage and could easily cut through rocks cleanly and could exert enough force to destroy buildings and skyscrapers with simple attacks. ***'Supernatural Concealment:' When Jennavieve restored the rain forests, she hid them from normal senses and even technology, only with only Angels and Demons being able to perceive them. Jennavieve also hid from the sight of the Host of Heaven for billions of years without being found. ***'Supernatural Perception:' Jennavieve has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence no matter their method of hiding, except God and Oracle. However, she was able to sense Oracle when in the same room as her. ***'Telepathy:' Jennavieve can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. ***'Teleportation:' Jennavieve can appear anywhere and everywhere in the universe with a thought, with only God being able to stop her. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Jennavieve holds an immeasurable understanding of creation, having more knowledge than Amara, the Seraphim (semi-excluding Oracle), and the Archangels, however, she does not know everything, being unsure if her own blade can kill her. **'Omnilingualism:' As a Primordial Being, Jennavieve can understand and utilize any and every form of communication. Skills and Talents *'Master Swordswoman:' Jennavieve is an extraordinarily skilled swordswoman with eons of experience. She was able to effortlessly overpower many creatures conjured by Amara. Jennavieve also could fight against GodRage Oracle alongside her siblings and managed to gain the upper hand over him. Creations As literally the embodiment of all life itself, Jennavieve created several things herself residing in God's multiverse. These include: * Environments: When God created worlds, Jennavieve gave them environmental structures: such as plant life, bodies of water, vast savannah ranges, etc. * Titans: On one of the Earth's created by God, Jennavieve created Titans, her most monstrous beasts. * Chief Pagans: Realizing the danger the titans posed, Jennavieve created several chief pagans, immensely powerful deity-like beings. * Gods: To help battle the Titans, Jennavieve created gods that are lesser versions of the Chief Deities. * God Realms: After the defeat of the Titans, Jennavieve, with the help of the chief pagans, created several realms and divided up the pagan gods: the Greek living on Olympus, the Egyptian residing on the Divine Vessel, the Norse inhabiting on Asgard, etc. Weakness Even though Jennavieve is one of the Primordial Being, thus making her among the first and most powerful beings in all of existence, even she has some weaknesses. *'God:' Being her oldest brother and the most powerful being of all, God can overpower greatly harm, and with enough time, even kill Jennavieve. *'Amara:' Being her oldest sister and as the Darkness, Amara can overpower, greatly harm, and with enough time, kill Jennavieve. *'Death:' Being the personification of death itself and the oldest and most powerful horsemen, Death can match Jennavieve in power. Death can also greatly harm her and perhaps even kill her. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's Scythe can weaken Jennavieve for a large amount of time and even kill her. *'Oracle:' As the Original Angel, Oracle is powerful enough to challenge Jennavieve, despite her superiority in power and age. *'Lim 'E Light:' This sword can eradicate Jennavieve out of existence entirely. Relationships Jennavieve and Death Being her twin brother, Death is also her natural and complete opposite. Despite being as such, the two are very close. Jenny loves her brother more than anything.Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Female Characters